1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chisel holder changing system having a base element with a chisel holder receiver, into which a chisel holder equipped with a chisel can be inserted, wherein the chisel holder is inserted with a holder shaft into the chisel holder receivers and is maintained therein with bracing screws. The bracing screws can be screwed into a threaded receiver of the base element and during this are supported under tension in a bracing receiver of the holder shaft of the chisel holder.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Chisel holder changing systems are used with milling rollers of milling machines, for example road milling machines. The chisels in the chisel holders, as well as the chisel holders in the chisel holder receivers, can be changed, so that they can be replaced in case of wear, damage, and the like, without removing the chisel holder changing system from the milling machine.
For a definite seating of the chisel holder in the chisel holder receiver, the prestressing forces/tightening torques which can be adjusted by the bracing screws are important. If they are too great, the tool receivers of the bracing screws can become damaged, so that the release of the screw connection is difficult or even impossible. This then results in extensive repair work. Also, the sliding friction of the screw connection is large, so that the transmitted prestressing forces/tightening torques are greatly reduced.